Alternative Ending: Boo Radley POV
by gnarlish
Summary: This is an alternative ending piece I wrote in 7th grade for school. It's in Boo Radley's POV of his Jem.


Alternative ending To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee

Alternate ending:_ To Kill a Mockingbird_

They say that if you kill a Mockingbird, it's a sin. They say that Mockingbirds aren't harmful, and all they do is fill the world with beautiful music. I'm like a mockingbird but, to most, I'm just a crazy maniac who kills everything that lives, or was going to live. When kids walk by my home they are frightened out of their mind and their heart beat as fast as lightning. They dare each other to touch the window, and dare to peak in. I sit by that window, watching and waiting. I'm a very good listener, and a very good watcher. I look at the world from that pane of glass. Most adults leave me alone, whispering stories or rumors about me around town. This, to my knowledge, is the reason why the kids are so frightened. People just can't figure me out. They can't understand that I'm more like a Mockingbird than a monster. Stories may come around because I have a hard time around people. Stories may come around because of the way I look. But whatever those stories say, the truth is that I'm a mockingbird. I have never killed, never hurt, never even stole anything. And fall 1935, I contributed to the world.

Over the years, I had watched those kids play, and talk, and go about their business. They were smart, beautiful kids with an amazing, loving father. As soon as I saw them by my window, curiously looking in, I decided that I would take care of them, and be kind to them no matter what. Those kids were the light that had been hidden from me for so many years. So many years of sitting in the dark, peaking thru the world through a pane of glass, and walking out to find everyone is talking about you, and even children are scared of you. I can't remember exactly when I was happy, a person who helped and was caring. I can't remember when people loved me, and wanted me around me. And yet, even though these kids were scared of me, it gave me joy to watch them play, because they were so happy. When I saw these kids, I decided that I would stare at the world, thru the window; I decided that I would make a difference. The kid's names were Jem and Scout.

And sometimes making a difference, doing something good, can lead to your death. And now I will tell you the story of how I died, died trying to save the kids.

It was a night of the big Halloween play and the whole town was at the little school to watch. I had known about this extravagant event because I remember when I was a boy myself and played the part of the ham, in a sloppy brown costume. I knew that it was a fun event for the kids, and knew that everyone was looking forward to it.

It was a dark night, no moon in sight, you couldn't see a thing. The Halloween play was over now and kids would be walking back. I could barely make of it, because of the darkness, but I could almost see Jem and Scout walking in front of my house, almost hear their tiny voices.

Then I heard a scream. No, it was more of a yelp. I heard a yelp coming from the street. Then, I ran. I ran with my all I could, out the door, into the street. I could see Jem and Scout and another man. I couldn't make out who he was, but I saw that he had a large, shiny, knife. I threw a punch. I screamed, I kicked, I cried. I wanted to be the mockingbird. I wanted to be the one who saves the day, who makes a difference, who brings joy. I definitely didn't want to be the one who sits there as joy, children, and fellow mockingbirds are being destroyed.

Blood rushed to my head. I started to loose consciousness, started to blank out. I just kept hitting him, just kelp at until the man fell to the ground. I looked down and Mr. Ewell laid their, dead. I thought to myself, "What did I do?"

And yet, what could I have done? I was defending the kids from this evil man who trying to kill him. I was making a difference. I was being a mockingbird.

I walked back, slowly to my house. When I realized that I never checked if the kids were okay. I then ran back to find a horrific sight.

Some people are mockingbirds, and others are monsters. Some people kill for reasons that can't be explained. They are impulsive, wrong, decisions that are made up of what the victim in, not who.

Jem and Scout had suffered a lot during the trial, called names, had been made fun of from fellow classmates and parents. They had gone through a lot already, even though they had no say in what their father was doing.

Jem was dead. He lied there on the ground with Scout crying over him, a knife in his chest. I was in shock.

You think you know who you are in life. I knew I wasn't a people person. I knew people didn't like me. I thought I knew who I was. These kids, they changed me, and now one of them was dead. I hadn't gotten their in time.

It doesn't take much to kill a mockingbird, to blame the innocent, to kill the innocent. It also doesn't take much to kill the good.

It takes a lot to be the mockingbird. Be the good. I'm a mockingbird. I saved Scout. But every once in a while I wonder why I wasn't there to save Jem.

Soon after Jem's death, Atticus, after becoming out of shock, had a long hard cry. After loosing a kid, you don't know what to do, you don't have anywhere to go.

He went somewhere. He raised Scott to be a smart, self-assured young lady who would change the world into a better place. He went on to tell people his story, so they would want to stop prejudice. He went on to live his life, so others could live later on.

Atticus isn't just a mockingbird, he does a little more too the world than just sing.


End file.
